They Both Reached For The Gun
by Boyd23
Summary: TIME STANDS STILL PART 2, Through Emma's eyes. This is very sad, and very intense. I write about what she is thinking as soon as the gun is pointed at her.
1. DO YOU HEAR WHAT I HEAR?

**Chapter 1:**

_DO YOU HEAR WHAT I HEAR?_

EEWW.

I cannot believe that Rick just kissed me. I mean I feel bad for him and all, but, I don't like him.

I can't believe that he thinks I like him back, I stood up for him that one time, and I felt bad that everyone in this school doesn't like him, so I thought that I would be his friend. GOD, was I blind, was I really flirting with him. After what he did to Terri, I would never ever, and he's a freak, and he's ugly.

I just sit here on the bench outside the Auditorium thinking about who dumped the paint and feathers on RICK, who would want to do such a thing that is JUVENILE, and childish. I even heard Paige, of all people, one of Terri's closest friends, who has visited her every day since she went into a coma, telling Hazel how childish and not funny this act against Rick was. I even heard her saying, that this is how most school shootings start, when someone gets picked on to the point of no end, they just, BOOM, bring a gun to school.

I don't think that Rick would do that, yeah he might have put Terri in a coma, but he wouldn't bring a gun to school, would he?

Oh god, he's back. Mr. Raddich specifically told him that he could take the rest of the day off. Why is he back here, and he didn't even change his clothes, or even wash the paint off his face.

I have to go to my locker anyways, so I'll just go there, his locker isn't near me anyways.

Wait, why is he talking to Paige.

"Listen, I just wanted to say, that I think what happened with the whole paint and feathers thing is completely juvenile." I heard her say.

"Thanks. And I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did to Terri" Rick said shortly after.

Why am I sitting here and waiting, if I don't want him to see me, then I have to go.

I was running down the hallway, when I ran right into Alex.

"Watch where your going Emma" she said, very rudely, and as she walked by, I saw that she had Yellow paint on her arm. Exactly the same color as the paint dumped on Rick. I also saw one single feather fall out of her backpack.

She did it, Alex must have thought of the whole thing, and since she is student council Vice President she must have had the access to the Auditorium! And JAY, Jay always picked on Rick too, and I saw Alex, Jay, and Spinner all sitting together at the Whack Your Brain competition. God I feel like Nancy Drew, but it's not like I can definitely tell Mr.Radich about this, because I'm not really sure if they are the ones who did it.

O good, theres TOBY.

"TOBY"

"What?"

"I think I know who did the whole paint and feathers job to Rick"

"I don't care anymore"

"What?"

"But he's your friend"

"Yes is, but if he's going to be getting bullied around, that makes me get bullied around too just because I am his friend"

"Well, I saw that Alex had yellow paint on her arm, and a feather came out of her backpack, and I think that it was a group effort between her, spinner, and JAY"

"What, Jay would never do something like that" Sean said interrupting.

"I didn't say that he actually did, and hey, He hated RICK just as much as the next person but, don't you think that MAYBE he did?"

"I know, that he didn't I mean yah he hates RICK, but I don't think that he would…."

That is when it happened. We were talking and all of a sudden we heard a loud bang noise, and then we heard someone scream.

"What was that?" I said, starting to walk over to where the sound was coming from.

"Stand Back" Sean said.

I walked down the hall and turned. We were standing there, Me, Toby, and Sean, and that's when we saw him, RICK.

What was he holding in his hand though. I hope it's not what I think it is.

"Stand back you guys, he's got a gun, lets go"

"Don't turn away from me" Rick said. "I'm sorry I kissed you Emma"

Oh god, Oh god, maybe if I just don't say anything, he'll go away, and no one will get hurt.

"I thought you loved me, but I was wrong"

"Put the gun down RICK" sean said.

Rick started to pull the gun down.

"I already shot one person"

Who did he shoot, oh no, what if it was Spinner, or Jay, or even ALEX?

Just then, he pulled the gun up again, and pointed it right at me.

Oh my GOD. I am crying now, I am crying so hard. Im only 15, I don't want to die. I am too young to die. Oh my god, I can't I won't and I CAN'T. Dear Heavenly Father, It is not my time, I do not want to die.

"STOP!" I heard Toby scream, then I looked up and I saw Sean fighting Rick.

The gun went off, and both Sean and Rick fell to the ground.

Sean got up, Rick still layed there, helplessly.

"OH MY GOD SEAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Just then Toby ran the other way.

"Are you okay, I mean he just pointed the gun at you. You must be shaking.

"I'm find Sean, believe me, I'm okay."


	2. EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT, yes, EVERYTHINGS FI...

Chapter 2 EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT, yes, EVERYTHINGS FINE!… 

"Oh, my GOD EMMA, are you okay" Mom said as she was running into Snakes office.

"MOM" I said crying. "He pointed the gun right at me, and then Sean killed him. I almost died. I was thinking about you. I didn't want to die, I'm too young to die"

Just then, Mr. Raddich came in the door. Him and Snake started yelling about something, but I wasn't listening. I was in my mothers arms, and I know now that Everything is all right, and that I will not die. But I just can't get that image of looking down the barrel of that gun.

"Honey, Let's go home now. I want to take you home"

"Yes, mom"

On our way home, I was looking out the car window, then all of a sudden that Aerosmith song "Janie's got a gun" came on the radio. My mom automatically changed the station.

"THIS JUST IN, WE HAVE HEARD ABOUT A SHOOTING AT DEGRASSI CENTRAL SCHOOL. AT LEAST ON STUDENT BELIEVED TO BE JIMMY…"

"Oh my god, Jimmy" I said, interrupting the lady on the radio before she could even finish saying Jimmy's name. "Jimmy, but Jimmy was nice to Rick, what would make him want to shoot him."

"Well, was Jimmy nice to Rick before the competition?"

"No, he hated him too"

"Well, killers don't make sense."

We pulled up in the driveway and we went inside.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Toby, Ashley, and her Mom that they could come over, it looks like they are inside already"

"Hello everybody"

I saw Toby, still in his Step-mom's arms. He was one of Ricks only friends, and seeing him try to shoot us probably traumatized him, just like looking down the barrel of that gun did the same to me.

Everyone sat down on the couch and was watching TV.

"THE SHOOTING AT DEGRASSI LEAVES ONE IN CRITICAL CONDITION, AND ONE DEAD, THE ONE DEAD IS BELIEVED TO BE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT THE GUN TO SCHOOL. HIS NAME IS NOT BEING RELEASED AT THIS TIME"

"God, why would someone want to shoot Jimmy"

"People have mysterious ways" her mother said.

"NO, Rick was just a FREAK, he beat up Terri, and put her in a coma"

As Ashley was talking, Toby got up and slammed the front door, leaving.

"He was Rick's friend" I said.

I got up and went out the door to, in search of Toby.


	3. I AM PLAYING GOD

Chapter 3 I AM PLAYING GOD! 

As I was walking on my way to Degrassi, it was cold and dark. Everywhere I looked, I saw Rick. I knew I was just seeing things, but it was scary. I just kept on seeing him, next to the tree, at the end of the block, just standing there, pointing the gun towards me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed, feeling like a mental patient.

As I got to the school, knowing Toby was there, I saw a hoard of people. They were all setting down candles, and pictures of Jimmy.

Everyone was crying, and holding candles.

There is is. I saw Toby standing there, in a daze.

I went over and hugged him

"Toby, I know Rick was your friend, and I know you feel sorry about Jimmy."

"ITS MY FAULT EMMA. JIMMY'S IN A COMA BECAUSE OF ME."  
"What, are you talking about. No he is not, he is in a coma because RICK shot him"

"NO EMMA. If I wasn't Ricks friend, then his mom told me that she was going to transfer him. And so if I wasn't nice to Rick, he wouldn't come back to Degrassi, and this whole mess wouldn't have happened"

"But, you were nice to him. If you weren't he might have even shot you. But he didn't"

"EMMA, he almost shot you, and you were nice to him"

"No I wasn't"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, after the Whack Your Brain, Rick kissed me. He said he thought I was in love with him, but I told him it was just pitty. And that I only was nice because I felt bad for him"

"WAIT, RICK kissed you?"

"YEAH, but let's just forget about that and go home"

"Okay, but first I have something to set down on the steps"

"WHAT?"

"This"

"Toby walked over and set down a basketball jersey. Obviously it was one of Jimmy's.

"Where did you get one of his jersey's?" I asked.

"Ashley had one, from when she went out with Jimmy, and I saw her throw it out, and I was going to return it to Jimmy, but I always forgot to."

"Oh, well let's go back to my house now"

"OK, just lets not watch the news!"

"That's okay, I'll tell my mom to change to channel"

As we walked back home we didn't talk. The silence was nice.


End file.
